


Royal Madness

by Hazel_chocolatenuts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everyone Loves Tubbo, Fluff and Humor, Good things first before Bad things happen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, read the prompt if you want spoilers of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_chocolatenuts/pseuds/Hazel_chocolatenuts
Summary: PROMPT by leelikesarmadillosTobiel lived a peaceful yet lonely life in the woods, earning money as a bee farmer and wheat stock keeper. His ordinary life turns a drastic turn when he saved a teen from being killed in the alleyway, unknowingly breaking his quiet and peaceful life.or, there isn't enough tubbo-centric fanfics and I want more.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Royal Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leelikesarmadillos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The royals are mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070213) by [Dackytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackytwo/pseuds/Dackytwo). 



> The names in this fanfic is inspired by Dackytwo's fanfic. I really like the idea of using classic greek names to replace the CC's online names/real names. Not all of the characters here are greek names though, I changed their names to something similar sounding to their online/real names.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic... it's so hard putting your thoughts into words ughh.

Chapter 1: Tobiel and the Troublesome Prince

  
  


Tobiel is a simple hardworking boy. Everyday he wakes up early in the morning, cooks up a small breakfast for himself and then goes out from his humble abode to tend to his farms. The short brunet would check on his bee farm first, humming a happy tune while walking down a path made out of stone bricks that he built himself. 

The path leads to a huge clearing in the forest, where a semi-circle dome sits among the wild forest flowers and the morning light shines through the trees reflecting off the dome’s glass roof. The harmonious symphony of buzzing bees can be heard even from outside the dome, although a bit muted. Tobiel opened the door to the dome and walked into a small room that was void of furniture save for one lone door. 

When Tobiel designed the bee farm, he was advised by a friend of his to build a small waiting room before coming inside the main area -where all the bees are kept inside, it was to act as an extra precaution if there’s any bees escaping from the glass dome.

The muted buzzing became clearer once Tobiel was in the main area of the farm. He was greeted by a swarm of bees who gently bumped into him. The brunet laughed softly, slowly maneuvering among the bees who were beginning to surround him.  
  


“Good morning, my lovely little bees! How are you lot doing, today?”

He was replied by a buzzing hum from the bees, their rectangle bodies flying languidly around him. Tobiel began his work of collecting honey from the beehives, gently petting the bees once in a while before they sting him for not giving attention. He learnt that the hard way when one of the bees nuzzled his arm asking to be petted, only for Tobiel to ignore it.

It was during the first few days of becoming a new owner of his dome, when Tobiel was still unfamiliar with the behaviour of bees. He lacked the knowledge on maintaining a bee farm and so he sought out for books that could help him, but unfortunately the majority of the books weren’t catered to dyslexic people.

The knowledge he has was obtained mostly due to long hours spent on observing wild bees and getting advice from a friend that has a bee farm. 

Tobiel was visiting the bee farm as usual on that day, setting up several new beehives and planting more flowers in the dome. There weren’t as many bees in the farm -as it was still brand new, so in hopes of encouraging the drones to mate with the queen, Tobiel planted more flowers offering a rosey environment for the little guys to chill in.

As he places down the beehives, a lone bee flies up to him and bumps gently on his arm. Tobiel didn’t notice the bee and kept on doing his work. The bee of course didn’t give up, and tried to get Tobiel’s attention by letting out a loud buzzing noise. Instead of getting the attention it desired, the bee is once again ignored by Tobiel, who is too preoccupied with placing down beehives inside the farm. Enraged by the lack of petting, the bee proceeded to let it’s anger known by giving the oblivious farmer the gift of a lifetime. A sweet and painful as hell stinger right on the arm.

The brunet shuddered at the horrible memory. At times, he would absentmindedly stroke his left arm, suddenly feeling the phantom pain. Never again would he ignore the request of a bee demanding to be pet.

Once he was done checking the bee farm and collecting the honey, Tobiel walked out from the semi-circle glass dome to start on his next workload of the day; checking on the redstone contraptions he had set up for his wheat farm.

The day goes on just like any other day, Tobiel worked on his farms until late afternoon. The young brunet was grateful he had integrated his farms with red stone technologies and cog machines. Without these two resources, he would've never dreamt to even finish working on all of his farms in one day, much less finishing it in a few hours. It would at least take 3 hours to even finish collecting honey from his bee farm if there was no machine involved to help him.

Tobiel really loves his automated wheat farm, everything was done by machines powered by redstone and cog wheels. He, with the help of his friends, created all of the machines so they could constantly collect and gather resources on their own. Tobiel lets the machine do the dirty work while he himself gathers up the resources and sells it in the market.

The young brunet took out a small pocket watch and checked on the time. He let out a small ‘oh’.

“Nice, finished just in time before lunch break is over. Nico is probably busy with bakery stuffs right now.” 

Tobiel began to gather all the honey he had harvested today from his farms and put them into several chests. Not only is he a proud owner of an automated farm, he is also a stockkeeper to several regular clients.

Nico, a young woman who owns a bakery is one of the many clients he is working with. Tobiel met her through a friend of his, and found out that Naiyacu is looking for a person she could buy wheat stock regularly from, for her newly built bakery. The young brunet offered to be a stockkeeper for the aspiring baker, and the baker hesitantly agreed. Things between them started rocky at first due to doubting the young man's ability to handle business matters for he was just a child of fifteen, but Tobiel proved himself to be a good business partner when he never failed to break any of their deals.

A year has passed since that day, Nico’s bakery is now popular among the citizens of the Antartic Empire.

After checking all the loaded goods, Tubbo began to start up his transportation to the Antartic Empire’s market. A moving, floating hut powered by cog machines.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“My Prince, please return to your quarters immediately!”

“Fuck off, you pussy! You can’t trap the Theseus here, forever!”

A tall teenager skillfully slipped past the servants and knights coming at him, shouting profanities while doing so. He ran through the castle halls, glaring at anybody who dares to come near him and try to drag him back to his room. Theseus has had enough of this bullshit, he’s tired of being cooped up inside the castle walls and given boring lessons to be a ‘good proper prince’. Pah! What ‘good proper prince’? He’s third -in -line! It doesn’t matter if he’s a good prince or not, Theseus will not be chosen to be the king, anyway. N ot like he wants to, of course. He’d rather play all day and do whatever he wants than reading some dumb boring books. Theseus is a big strong man, not a pussy nerd; that was his mantra ever since he was a wee little boy.

“My Prince, please! I beg of you, Your Highness King Phillias will be furious-” the butler wailed desperately.

Theseus cut the butler off, “Ah, fuck Phil, that asshole! I’m doing what I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me for I am a man! A free thinking man!”

The blonde menace dashed through the gardens, knowingly maneuvering through the paths until he reached the castle walls. Theseus can hear the butler panting behind him, and he scoffed outwardly at the butler. His brother would hate to meet this guy, the butler didn’t even manage to hold up for 30 minutes before tiring himself from chasing Theseus around the castle.

“Listen pal, as much as I’d like to stay and read some books -which I won’t, for I am Theseus and Theseus is not a nerd! I have to go, see you when I see you, bitch!”

Theseus ran towards the castle wall and jumped, once he landed on the wall he quickly used the momentum to lift himself up and climb over the walls. Once Theseus reached the top, he took out a small dagger and jumped down, the dagger slowing his descent to the ground. This was his favourite part of the chase where for a brief moment; adrenaline rushing in his veins felt like freedom flowing in his body, carrying him across borders to great beyonds.

The blonde prince grinned, ‘Heh, I’m so fucking cracked at this. Always the big man Theseus, I am.’

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


‘FUCK, FUCK! I AM NOT A BIG MAN AT ALL!’

Theseus is downright scared shitless. He can’t believe his luck, there are fucking bandits surrounding him! Why in Notch’s ugly pants is this happening to him? It was just minutes ago that he was taking a stroll in the streets, causing small mayhem wherever he goes. He was having so much fun pranking the people of the Antartic Empire when these bandits popped up from nowhere!

“Heheh, rich boy better give us the fuckin’ money or-” one of the bandits -probably the leader judging from his size, made a slashing gesture with a rusty sword. “-you gonna get it,”

Alone with 5 bandits in a dirty alleyway. This is not how Theseus imagined his day would go when he escaped from the castle. He holds his dagger tightly in his hand, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. Theseus considers himself a good fighter -he was given combat lessons, he’s trained for this! But a 5 v 1 is -dare he say it, is too much for a big man like himself to handle.

Theseus observed his surroundings, he was stuck in a two-way alleyway; each corridor blocked by 2 bandits -all holding a knife. The leader of the group was grinning maliciously in front of him, swinging his rusty sword at him in a poor attempt of intimidation. There is no way to get out of this situation except to fight the bandits. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm down his beating heart. One of his brothers, the Second Prince of the Antartic Empire, always advised him on how you need to be calm during battles.

_‘Breathe in through your nose and not your mouth, you’ll tire more easily and that is not something you’d want when you’re fighting,’_

_Theseus made a confused noise, ‘Hah? That’s not something that can help me win the fight, you dumb pig!’_

_His brother rolled his eyes -fucking prick, continuing the lesson to Theseus, ‘This breathing technique is useful to calm yourself in the heat of battle too,’_

_‘Fucking hell, I don’t have time to be fucking calm in a fight! I’m tall, that’s enough to beat the shit out of people,’_

Looking back, Theseus is somewhat glad that his brother gave him this piece of advice. It was actually helpful to him at this moment. He won’t admit to that pink bastard though, that pig has the biggest ego known to man -second only to that mask-wearing green bastard.

“Argh, I can’t fuckin’ wait anymore! I’m gonna beat the shit outta this brat now!” One of the bandits surge forward to Theseus, knife angled towards him. The blonde responded in an instant, blue eyes glinting as he dodged the bandit’s attack to the side and stabbed the fucker at the back. The bandit screamed in pain, knife falling to the ground as he fell onto his knees. He screamed even more when Theseus stepped on the bleeding wound harshly on his back.

“AAAAAHHH!!!”

The other bandits, who were too stunned by the sudden turn of events, didn’t manage to react when another of their members were slashed down by Theseus. They thought it would be an easy steal from this kid -rich people usually are cowards who have no backbone. In their minds, the kid was not a threat and won’t be able to fight back. To see that their assumption was proven wrong, was a bit scary. However, that won’t stop them from stealing everything the kid owns though, this was just a minor setback. Besides, there were still 3 others to fight the kid right? 

“Son of a bitch! I’m gonna enjoy stabbing you!” the leader of the bandits bellowed. He tackled Theseus to the ground, only for him to miss -hitting on the alley wall instead. Unfortunately for Theseus, after dodging from the bandit leader’s tackle, he was body slammed onto the ground by the other 2 bandits.

Theseus screamed out, “FUCK!”

“Fuck you and your mother’s saggy tits, fuckin’ shithead!” The other 2 bandits discarded their knives to punch Theseus’s stomach, torso, everywhere that they could land a hit on. Theseus tried as much as he could to shield himself from the blows, but honestly it was hard for him -he doesn’t have the surprise advantage on the bandits anymore. 

“Where’s the fucking shit? I’m gonna rip his guts out!”

The bandit leader roared, apparently recovered from hitting the wall earlier. Theseus cursed at the bad luck of it all, he really hoped the bandit leader knocked himself out on the wall.

“Fuck you shits, fuck you hobos, fuck you everything!” the blonde screamed, blood trailing down his face. He can already feel the bruises everywhere around his body -fuck, he hopes he doesn’t turn ugly if he survives this.

The bandit leader moved to Theseus’s head, hand already in position to cut his head off. The bandit leader raises his sword and swings down!

“Spins, Spunz! Go sting those bastards!” a voice cried out in desperation.

Just before the bandit leader could chop Theseus’s head off, the leader felt an immeasurable amount of pain on his arms -followed by loud angry buzzing from two angry bees. The rusty sword clattered right next to Theseus’s head, the edge barely scraping the blonde’s neck.

“FUCK, fuckin’, why is there a fuckin’ bee?!” The leader crumpled to the ground, the poison from the bees already starting to paralyze him. 

Theseus’s eyes widened dumbfoundedly, what the fuck is happening? What is this turn of events? He felt the weight of the other two bandits lessened considerably, he saw the two bandits fall into the ground -following the same fate as their leader.

The prince immediately rushed into standing up, only to fall short. He hit the ground hard, making him cough a bit of blood. Theseus looks at the new character who appeared, even with blood in his vision -he can still see the stranger’s appearance.

Right at the end of the alleyway, stood a short young teenager with unkempt brown hair. There were goggles on his forehead, with a white plaster on his cheek. The small teen had an alarmed look on his face, as he quickly jogged towards Theseus. The two bees, after stinging the bandits flew towards the brunet -their red eyes turned back to the usual dark blue.

“Holy crap, are you okay?” the stranger asked.

Theseus coughed out a strangled, “I feel so fucking fine, brov. Just coughing out blood, like the usual. Not like I need to heal or some shit.”

“Ey, I saved your arse back there! No need to be a shithead about it.”

“Ahh, whatever, asshole. Just help me out, would ya?”

The brunet rolled his eyes and rummaged around his bag, probably some kind of medkit or bandages -Theseus thinks. The blonde’s eyes widened when the stranger took out a glass potion bottle, the glowing colour of purple shines brightly in the alleyway.

“Umm, I don’t know if you know what this bottle is, but this actually helps you for your injuries! This is -” the stranger started.

“The potion of Healing Tier Two…” Theseus cut the stranger off. What in the fuck? Who is this guy? Where did he get a high tier potion?

The stranger nodded, his hands looked so small holding the potion bottle. “That’s right, this potion will instantly heal all your injuries and any broken bones you might have.”

Theseus was still in a state of shock, his mind wasn’t processing the fact that he was holding a rare, hard as fuck to brew Tier Two potion. He gulped down the potion easily, the sweet taste of the healing potion was delicious -it was sweeter than any candy Theseus has ever tasted, and he had tasted a lot of sweet delicacies as the prince.

The potion worked as a charm, as soon as he finished drinking, the throbbing pain he felt earlier instantly vanished as if it was never even there. Theseus experimentally stretched his arms, there wasn’t any pain! Holy fuck.

“So how’re you feeling? Did the potion heal everything?”

Theseus looked down at the short brunet beside him, even when both of them are sitting on the dirty alleyway -the brunet was still significantly shorter than him. He gave the brunet a huge grin.

“Fucking hell, thanks for saving my life!”

The stranger laughed, “No problem, I’m just glad that I managed to save you on time. If I was thirty seconds late, this would’ve been a different story!”

Theseus’s smile became a bit strained at that statement. This guy really knows how to break the moment. He shook his head, but the guy saved his life -any quirks his saviour has can be forgiven, he thinks.

“Say, I haven’t gotten your name. I’m Theseus, by the way,”

The brunet smiled at him, “I’m Tobiel.”

  
  
  
  


-Chapter 1 End-

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Tubbo was supposed to be Tobias at first, but then I changed my mind because that would be too similar with Dackytwo's fanfic. So while I was listening to my playlist, Undertale fallen down came playing in! The timing was so right and I was like 'holy mama, replace the R in toriel with B! Genius!' and that's how we get Tobiel, haha.
> 
> Each chapter will get 1 or 2 fully coloured illustration.
> 
> I've given many hints on the characters that will appear in the story, some of them are subtle and others are just obvious :)


End file.
